The Quidditch Enthusiast
by malfoytheseeker
Summary: Hermione's been a fan of Quidditch since she first heard of it and always wanted to make the English National team. When Voldemort is finally gone, Hermione returns with her friends to complete their final year to prove to everyone that she's more than just a bookworm. However, with the Triwizard Tournament returning, things become a bit more complicated.
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger excitedly ran into her room once her family had gotten home from Diagon Alley. Thankfully, her parents were dentists, so they'd been able to afford a few books for Hermione to read for fun. She couldn't wait to spend her summer immersed in the world of magic.

Her father brought in her new trunk and set it on the floor as Hermione helped her mother carry in the bags.

"Hermione, dear, wouldn't you like some dinner first?" her mother asked.

"Later, mum! I've got to look through these books!" she told her.

The Grangers shared a look, beaming at their daughter's enthusiasm.

"Have fun, honey," said Mr. Granger. "You can tell us all about what you've learned when we eat." He turned and left the room, followed by his wife.

Hermione had never been more surprised in her life when Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry had popped into the Grangers' living room, bearing a letter of acceptance. The family cared not one bit about the invasion of privacy once they learned about Hermione's gift of magic.

Taking out the letter from her bag, Hermione anxiously checked it one more time to ensure she'd gotten everything she needed. Popping open her new trunk, she read through the list as she placed each item inside.

"Three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat for day wear, of course, one pair of protective gloves, and one black winter cloak with silver fastenings. I wonder how cold it gets wherever Hogwarts is." The list then told her that all her clothes required name tags. She had prepared those the very day she got the letter and now set about putting them on all the clothes before packing them away into her trunk.

After a moment's hesitation, she pulled a robe and her hat out of the trunk and put them on, just to see. She looked in the mirror hanging on her door and giggled.

"Now, if only I had my wand," she said to herself, rummaging through the bags for the wooden box from Ollivander's. She flipped open the top and carefully took out her new wand. It was a perfect ten and three-quarters inches long, made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core.

The wandmaker had said, "Vine are among the less common types, and their owners are nearly always those or who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best." He'd then added, "Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power and tend to learn more quickly than other types."

Pointing her wand in the mirror, she said, "Abra Cadabra!" Nothing happened, of course, but she loved feeling like a witch. Well, she was a witch!

After spinning around in front of the mirror for a bit, she removed her hat and robe, putting them back in the trunk. She placed the wand back in the box on her bedside table, not wanting to pack it away just yet.

She turned back to the list and continued reading. "Pewter cauldron, standard size 2, set of crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales." As she packed everything away, she wondered whether she should have gotten a pet. Her parents told her to see how the first year went and then she could get a pet if she determined that there would be enough time to care for it.

Finally, Hermione got to her favorite part—the books. _The Standard Book of Spells_ looked like it was a dictionary, which further excited her. She couldn't wait to learn all those spells. _A History of Magic_ seemed a little tedious but it would be splendid to know how it all started. _Magical Theory_ was probably really important, so she'd have to read it at least twice before school started. The textbook about Transfiguration seemed especially cool—Hermione had never imagined being able to turn objects into other objects! There was also a book about magic plants, which Hermione thought could be important but it wasn't something she was that interested in compared to everything else. Another book was on drafts and potions, which could really come in handy. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ seemed very promising, but she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with any of the frightening creatures. And finally, there was a book called _Dark Forces_ , which seemed a bit scary but she was eager to learn how to protect herself.

Additionally, she had purchased _Hogwarts, a History_ so she could learn about the fascinating castle she'd be spending most of the next seven years of her life in. She also had two books about great wizards and great wizarding events of their century.

But nothing got her more animated than her last book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It was about the amazing wizard sport where people flew on brooms to throw balls through tall hoops in the air. Hermione couldn't wait to fly on a broom like in the Wizard of Oz. The sport seemed so thrilling and intense. Her book on Hogwarts said there was a Quidditch team for each of the four houses, so Hermione hoped she could get onto one of those teams.

As she flipped through her Quidditch book, she learned that to play on the English team, you needed the absolute best grades in school to prove you could handle yourself in the air and to have plenty of career options after retiring, since players were usually done at the age of 35. She would have to try her absolute best in school, and since first-years weren't allowed to try-out, she could see if there was enough time for her to be on the team.

Then she realized there would be nothing more important than learning all the magic she could since she was a muggleborn, as the headmaster called it. She came from a family without a magical background, and no doubt the kids from the wizard families would be judging her all the time. She had to prove to them that she could be just as good, maybe even better.

Little did she know that all her hard work would soon pay off, allowing her to help bring down one of the worst dark wizards of all time.

 **A/N: Here's my new book! Hopefully you guys are just as excited as I am. This prologue might have been a little boring as she went through all her supplies, but I just wanted to show how excited she was about everything and how the excitement that Quidditch brought her was higher than everything else.**


	2. 1: Quidditch Camp

Hermione ran through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her. She spun around and shot a spell at the Snatchers pursuing her, but it only slowed her down. She could feel herself growing exhausted as she turned to see if Harry and Ron were keeping up with her.

They were gone. And so were the Snatchers. In fact, she was all alone in the woods.

Out of nowhere, something blasted her straight into the ground. In an instant, Bellatrix Lestrange hovered over her with an evil grin, running a blade across her finger.

"How do you like it now, Mudblood?" she screeched as Hermione found herself paralyzed. "Allow me to demonstrate what happens to those who steal!"

Bellatrix tightly gripped the handle of her knife and lowered it to Hermione's throat. "Now we'll see if your blood really is the color of mud." In one swift movement, she ran the knife across Hermione's throat, and the girl jolted awake in the night.

Hermione panted as she looked around and felt her neck. Everything was dark, except the moon that shined through the window, reminding her she was safely at the Burrow. Checking the clock on the bedside table, she got up. It was midnight, and she needed to move fast. She hadn't expected to fall asleep.

She'd arrived only a few hours ago. The Weasleys were expecting her to stay for half of July and all of August, but she had other plans. Moving through the house, she went first went to Ron's room, followed by Ginny's, Harry's, George's, Percy's, and Molly and Arthur's, erasing each person's memory of her arrival and changing her expected arrival to the beginning of August.

Returning to her room, Hermione quickly packed away what little she had taken out earlier, ensuring that the sleeping draught she'd slipped into everyone's drinks during dinner was still tucked away behind her cloak. The draught would ensure everyone remained asleep while she borrowed their Floo.

Throwing the green powder, she called, "Central railway station, Brisbane!" In two quick seconds, she stepped out of the fireplace in Australia, where it was a little after ten in the morning. She quickly made her way to the wizarding platform, catching the train just in time. She was already extremely nervous and couldn't afford to be late.

Choosing a secluded compartment in the back of the train, Hermione placed protective charms to ensure no one could see her or the compartment. As much as she wanted to see her camp friends again, she was in no mood to interact with anyone at the moment. She missed camp the previous summer to prepare for the Horcrux Hunt and to face Death Eaters. Her final day at the camp—a special Quidditch training camp she'd attended for two weeks every summer since her first year at Hogwarts ended—would have been on the very day she helped Harry safely leave his home in Little Whinging.

Even though the camp was only two weeks long, it was the most intense training Hermione could have imagined, shaping her into a better player than everyone at Hogwarts. She would have tried out for the Gryffindor team her second year if she hadn't seen it take a toll on Harry's studies their first year. Instead, she elected to rise at five in the morning every day to practice alone.

As the train rolled past the gorgeous landscapes, Hermione felt a bit strange. She'd just been to Australia not too long ago to fix her parents' memories and bring them home. They couldn't even be angry—they were just so happy to see her and relieved that she had survived.

It would also be weird to be the only witch from her year that was returning to camp. Her fellow seventh-years had graduated the previous year, both from school and from camp. She would have to train with the new seventh-years, yet it would be expected of her to have better technique.

Hermione was sure her skills were slipping. Quidditch required a great deal of focus, yet her mind was always going back to the past year's events. Every night she would dream of Bellatrix, Scabior, Voldemort, Greyback, and every other horrible creature she had encountered. But if she was going to make the English National team, as she'd dreamed of since she read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , she couldn't afford to linger on old memories. Voldemort was a huge part of her life, but he was gone now. It was time to move on and focus on the future.

The train pulled in at the station just before noon. Hermione grabbed her trunk and headed out through the back exit. It was a short walk to the national stadium, where she checked in to receive her meal ticket and badge. As she looked around, she realized not many wizards had arrived yet, and at least she hadn't spotted anyone she knew well. She hurried over to her usual spot and set up her tent, making it just as roomy as the one she'd stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup.

Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't attend this year's cup in August, when Malawi would be playing Senegal. Both teams were renown for their Beaters, and that was Hermione's weakest position. She had hoped to see them play but tickets had sold out while she, Harry, and Ron were on the run.

When she was finally finished, she took a step back and admired her handiwork. It was time to go get lunch and greet her fellow campers.

As soon as she left her tent, she was wrapped in a tight embrace by Bonnie Jones.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" said the girl in her New Zealand drawl. "We all followed the news carefully last year and can I just say thank you? You helped save the entire Wizarding World!"

Hermione smiled back at Bonnie. "I'm just relieved it's all over. Now I can go back to focusing on my career. But what are you doing here? You graduated last year."

Bonnie's eyes shone with excitement. "I get to be an assistant coach!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! That'll be so fun."

"And guess who's coaching with me? The third member of our little power trio!"

"Alek? No way!" Alek Krum was Viktor's younger brother, although she didn't know that until after she'd met the older sibling. Alek hated being compared to "the world's best Seeker" and had always preferred to be a Beater.

"I just wish you would have been able to coach with us. You were always meant to."

"We don't always plan for our lives to change. But right now I'm hungry, and we can plan for that." The two girls laughed and found themselves walking to the large food shelter. After Bonnie left to go deal with some crisis, Hermione greeted many of her younger peers that she'd made friends with the last few years. It wasn't long until she finally found her other best camp friend.

"Hermione!" Alek exclaimed. Having spent most of his life in Australia, he sounded nothing like his brother. "It's great to have you back!"

"I heard you're an assistant coach now," she replied, giving him a hug.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just 'cos we're mates," the boy joked.

"I wouldn't expect you to sink so low."

"So Viktor tells me you have a new man in your life."

Hermione blushed. As soon as the war ended, countless Wizarding magazines headlined her relationship with Ron as well as Harry's with Ginny, and every other private matter they could get their information on.

"It's all very new," she told Alek.

"Is he treating you right? I could challenge him to a game if you'd like, beat them bloody if he does ya wrong."

"No, that's really not necessary. Actually, we've been best friends since first year. Plus, he's a very good Keeper." This was a lie. "I'm sure he could hold his own." Another lie. Especially if Ron faced Alek.

Alek pat Hermione on the back, putting his arm around her shoulder as if she were his little sister. "Ah, Hermione. If only you and Viktor had continued your relationship...actually I'm really glad that didn't happen. You deserve better than that thick-headed fool."

"Alek!" Hermione admonished. "He's your brother!"

The two friends laughed for some time when Alek shook her by the arm. "Hermione, I almost forgot! I'm going to back to Durmstrang this year!"

"What? Really?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, now that the Dark Lord's gone, and my Quidditch training is done, my parents want me home."

Alek had been sent to a new kids' Quidditch training program in Australia when he was only seven. The program lasted until he was a third year, so he attended school in Brisbane for his first two years before attending Durmstrang for his third. He was technically in Hermione's year but had paused school for a year to go to a professional Quidditch training program. Then Alek decided to just stay in Australia to complete years four through six since Voldemort came back. Since Hermione had skipped her seventh year, they were now back in the same year.

"Are you coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament then?" Hermione asked him.

Alek nodded. "Why is your school hosting again?"

"I don't know," Hermione told him. "But I bet it's got something to do with proving ourselves following the war."

"Are you finally going to try out for your house team this year?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said. "I'm confident that I'll have plenty of time to study and ace my N.E.W.T.S—"

Alek raised an eyebrow.

"—they're graduation exams. You can't get a decent job without them, and I've decided to work in the Ministry once I retire from Quidditch. Or perhaps I can start at the same time!"

Alek chuckled at Hermione's ambition. "You know, you could have been a good, uh, Slytherin? Is that the snake one?"

"Yes, Alek, the snake one. And honestly the House system is purely for organization now. Everyone possesses qualities from more than one house."

"Well I, for one, am glad you're finally showing your athletic ability to the world. I can't wait to watch you completely slaughter everyone else."

Hermione frowned. She'd been pretty confident that she was better than everyone else because that was what the camp promised, but what if she was wrong? "What if I don't even make the team?"

Alek scoffed. "Nonsense. If you don't make the team, I'll personally Imperius the captain to take you."

The captain. "Oh dear Godric!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny's the captain! She'll be so angry I kept this from her that she'll probably exile me to Beauxbatons."

"Ginny's the one dating Harry Potter, no?"

"And she's Ron's sister."

"Ah, yes. Sorry, it's hard to remember all this when we see each other for two weeks a year and can't owl each other because we're too far."

"I'm glad you'll be at Hogwarts this year," Hermione told him. "It'll be fun. Do you think you'll put your name in the Goblet of Fire like your brother?"

"Yeah, I suppose. If Viktor did it, then I've got to do it to. The only thing I haven't done that Viktor has is date you, and you're gorgeous, dear, but my one true love is this dangerous sport we play."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt Harry would want to do it again, after everything that happened last time. But it _was_ fun helping him prepare."

"And what about you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Me? Absolutely not. Somebody actually died last time, and I've had enough death and danger in my life."

"Yet you want to be a Quidditch star." Alek took a sip of his water before continuing. "Look, Hermione, you're not the brightest witch of your age for nothing. And if I get picked then lose to you, my ego won't be bruised, my family will shrug it off, and Viktor will throw a ball in celebration."

"Oh, so you have an ulterior motive?" Hermione teased.

"Why, of course. Now finish that sandwich. We warm up in an hour, and you can't have that sloshing around while you fly."

Hermione smiled. Her last camp ever was about to fly by, but Hermione couldn't be more proud of herself. She was nearly done with her 7-year training. As much as she would miss looking forward to this every year, she couldn't wait to return to England and put her training to proper use.


	3. 2: To Be Happy

The Burrow was bustling with chaos as it always did. Molly was scolding George for scaring Ginny and Ginny for hexing George. Percy, who had moved back in, ran about looking for his tie, not willing to be late for his first day as Ministry's new Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Bill, Fleur, and Arthur were discussing Ministry relations with Gringotts, now that that both had been rebuilt and reorganized. Harry, who had come to the Burrow straight from Hogwarts since there was no other place to go, was playing a one-on-one game of Quidditch with Ron in the yard. Hermione sat outside watching them from behind the newest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ , as if she hadn't already read it the moment it was released in the beginning of August.

Ginny had managed to escape from her mother and came outside to sit by Hermione. "You're reading that again?" she asked the older girl.

"I just love seeing our names in it," Hermione admitted. "But you know how fascinating I find our school."

"At first I was surprised to find you out here, but then I saw you've got a book, as always," Ginny joked. Hermione rolled her eyes in good nature as she watched Ron's horrible technique when he tried to steal from Harry.

Ginny gestured towards the two boys. "Who would've thought we'd end up with them? I mean, I've loved Harry forever, but he was always too caught up with Voldemort."

"Too caught up with Voldemort?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Laughing, Ginny said, "You know what I mean. He never really had time for a relationship. And neither did you, but at least you and Ron spent nearly every waking moment together." She shook her head. "Of all the eligible bachelors at Hogwarts, you just _had_ to fall for my idiot brother."

Hermione smiled. "Don't tell Ron, but I've had a thing for almost all your brothers."

"WHAT?"

"It was never a big deal!" Hermione defended. "First year, I thought Percy was so cool because he was the Prefect and he followed all the rules, but that got old quickly. Then in second year, it was George because he was always sympathetic and insightful. Third year, I heard all about how great Bill was as prefect and Head Boy and his job as a curse-breaker just seemed thrilling since I'd just started Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Fourth year, I was a little distracted by Viktor, but fifth year..." she trailed off.

Ginny, who was in shock the whole time, yet still found it all to be a bit funny, suddenly grew somber. "Fred," she spoke softly.

Hermione nodded. "He was such a troublemaker, but so funny and fun-loving. And exceptionally talented and creative. Deep down, he really cared, but he always put on such a brave face and tried to make everyone feel better. And he was always supportive. I never really saw him as someone who could be sensitive, but there is— _was_ much more to him than met the eye." Hermione thought back to the first time her opinion about Fred had changed.

 _September, 1995_

 _Hermione raced down the Quidditch pitch with a bat in her right hand. She turned the broom ever so slightly to the left, zooming forward in time to strike the Bludger right into the tall hoop. Or at least, that was the intention, for out of nowhere, a flash of red swooped in and hit it back._

 _Caught off guard, Hermione swung her broom around and followed the ball, hitting it up into the air so that she could catch it. Turning back to the goal, her eyes widened at the sight of Fred Weasley._

 _"So this is the bookworm's secret pleasure," he joked, flying towards her._

 _"Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione begged._

 _"Not to worry, your secret's safe with me...but only if you tell me what's going on. Why doesn't anyone else know? Wait! Let me guess." He rode his broom around her in a circle. "You hope to surprise everyone in your final year when you ride onto the pitch and become the newest member of the Gryffindor team. Or better yet, the English National team. After all, if no one knows how good you are, they can't hope to beat you." He grinned from ear to ear._

 _Astonished, Hermione said, "Actually, that's not too far off." Even more astounding was that Fred listened intently as she explained her situation, finding it very easy to talk to him. "I could never tell Ron about this," she concluded as they flew another lap around the pitch. "He'd laugh at me. And you know Harry's got other things to worry about than his best friend's secret passion."_

 _"His dates with Umbridge, for one thing," Fred offered, making Hermione laugh. "So you come out here every morning? I knew I'd inspire you to forget your schoolwork."_

 _"Very funny. Actually, I manage my time so that I get it all done—next week's homework, studying for my O. , dealing with whatever trouble Harry's got himself into, and this."_

 _"You're already studying for your O. ?"_

 _"Yes, aren't you preparing for your N.E. ?"_

 _Fred gasped. "And take time away from messing with Filch? Never! In fact, I don't intend to take my N.E. . Georgie and I've got a great future ahead that doesn't require any examination scores."_

 _"How is that possible? You have to take them and do well or you won't get a job!" Hermione exclaimed._

 _Laughing, Fred assured her otherwise. "You'll see soon, dear Hermione. Of course, I don't know why you're studying since you already know everything. Have you ever thought about becoming a prankster? With your extensive knowledge, Forge's great plans, and my execution, we'd be even more unstoppable than we are now!"_

 _"And break school rules? No thank you."_

 _"Like you, Harry, and the stupidest Weasley haven't already done that every year."_

 _Hermione couldn't help but giggle, despite the insult directed at her best friend. "Anyway, what are you doing out here?"_

 _Fred zoomed around to her other side. "Well, if you must know, I came out here to practice as well. It's my last year at Hogwarts and I'll be damned if I can't finally beat my twin's record."_

 _"We can help each other then! It's my weakest position, and I could use all the help I can get. Plus, you're actually really good. You know they call you and George the Human Bludgers?"_

And that was the start of something more than Hermione could have ever imagined. Every morning thereafter, even when Umbridge kicked Fred off the team, Hermione met him out at the Quidditch pitch to work on the sport and on their newfound friendship. It wasn't too long before Hermione found herself owling Viktor that they should just be friends.

"Hermione?"

Snapping out of the memory, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the girl she saw as her own sister. "Sorry, I was just...remembering him."

Taking Hermione's hand, Ginny realized, "It was Fred you fell for, not Ron."

Hermione didn't say anything as both girls were now silently crying in Fred's memory. Finally Ginny said, "Will you one day tell me, when we can both talk about him without breaking down, how it all happened?"

Smiling through the tears, Hermione said, "Of course, Ginny."

The two girls quickly rose and went back inside before Harry and Ron could notice anything was off. Ginny put her arm around Hermione as they went upstairs.

"You all thought I was hurt when Ron chose Lavender," Hermione explained. "But it was really because Fred had recently discovered Ron's feelings for me. He refused to do anything that might hurt his brother, but putting faith in Ron turned out to be a waste. He threw away his feelings and Fred's decision so that he could explore his lust."

They were now in Ginny's room. "Fred never gave up on Ron. He tried and tried to convince him that Lavender was just a passing fancy. But in the end, I think Fred truly believed Ron would make me happier. But I shouldn't have given up on him. I should have insisted that Ron was just my best friend. I should have told him how much he meant to me."

She sat on Ginny's bed, both their faces soaked with tears.

"Were you and Fred ever together?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stared at the moving picture on the wall of Ginny with her brothers. "Most of fifth year, and a little of sixth. But we never stopped talking to each other until the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding." She turned to Ginny. "Don't get me wrong, I've grown to care for Ron as more than my best friend. But I always feel a little guilty."

"Fred would have wanted you to be happy, Hermione, and if Ron's finally got around to that, then that's all that matters."

"I have to tell him, Ginny. Not now, nor anytime soon. But eventually, Ron has to know."

"And then can I hex him into oblivion?"

Hermione smiled gratefully. "I'm not sure that would be necessary. But I _am_ glad to have you. One day, I'll tell you all the rest."

The two girls hugged when suddenly, they heard shouts from downstairs. Whipping out their wands, Hermione and Ginny rushed down to see what the commotion was. Harry ran to Ginny and picked her up, spinning her around as he squeezed the life out of her.

"What is going on?" she demanded as Hermione began to laugh.

"We have tickets to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed as Ron and George high-fived.

Hermione's heart soared. This would be so exciting! "How on earth did you manage that?" she asked. "I thought the cup was sold out."

"It was," George explained, "but Percy's new job includes a free trip for him and any family and friends, so we bullied him into letting us go. As soon as he got to work, he owled us back saying that he got the tickets."

"Well, that'll be fun!" Hermione said.

"So what are you going to be doing while we're going?" Ron asked, coming to her.

Hermione was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's gonna be me, Harry, George, Ginny, Percy, and Dad, so I suppose you could either just stay with Mum or go visit your parents."

"And why am I not going?"

"Well, you hate Quidditch!" Ron said as if it were obvious.

"Ronald, my feelings about Quidditch did not prevent me from going to the cup four years ago." Could she not go just to be with her friends?

"You went for the experience of a lifetime, but since you don't like the sport, you don't need to experience it again."

Hermione frowned. "You could have asked me if I wanted to go or not before making that decision for me."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Or just assume Hermione's coming because she's a part of the family."

"Mum's a part of the family and she's not coming!" Ron tried to defend himself.

"Does our mother hang out with us?" Ginny pointed out. "You need to owl Percy back immediately and tell him to get one more. And you," she turned to Harry, "I know Ron's stupid, but you?"

"Hold on," Harry said. "I thought Hermione _was_ coming. Ron, you're the one who actually gave Percy the list of names to register."

"Well," Ron explained, "I didn't think she'd want to come so I didn't put her on the list. But now it's too late because the reservations are already made. I'm really sorry, 'Mione, I didn't think it through."

Hermione was upset with Ron, but he did look like he regretted it. "It's all right," she forgave. "It's an honest mistake. You thought you were sparing me from sitting through a game." She gave him a hug and said, "I hope you all have fun tomorrow, but for right now, let's go eat."

As they all made their way to the kitchen, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Ron really was making her happy.


	4. 3: Back to Hogwarts

Before Hermione knew it, September had arrived. She mounted the Hogwarts Express, trailing behind Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who were all engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming season for the British and Irish league.

"It's the Cannons' year," said Ron. "I can feel it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The Cannons hadn't won since 1892. The were actually third worst in the league at the moment.

"You say that every year, mate," Harry told him as they all settled into a compartment.

"I'm a devoted fan!" Ron insisted. "But I'll admit I've begun supporting the Tornados a bit."

Hermione couldn't hold back her gasp. She completely loathed the Tornados. Those cheating fools had managed to win the league five times in a row. And they were only so successful because of their outstanding luck, managing to draft the best new players. One of their Seekers had once caught the Snitch _in his sleeve,_ and it was counted, much to her dismay.

Unfortunately, her gasp had not gone unnoticed by her friends. Stumbling to defend herself, she quickly remembered something. "Ron, remember when you found out Cho Chang was a Tornados fan? You said people were only jumping on the bandwagon because of their winning streak."

Ron shrugged sheepishly. "So maybe the war put things into perspective a bit, and, erm, I've decided that it doesn't hurt to side with winners."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny smacked Ron upside the head. "You're absolutely ridiculous. Anyway, when I get drafted, my team will shoot to the top of the ranks." Hermione knew Ginny wanted nothing more than to play for the Holyhead Harpies. The team was known for its inability to work together so that regardless of each member's extraordinary skills, it never succeeded very much. Ginny believed she would be the one to bring them all together, and Hermione believed she very well could.

As much as Hermione supported Ginny, her own true allegiance would lie with the Ballycastle Bats. Now there was a team worthy of every true Quidditch fan. Only the Montrose Magpies had the Bats beat in number of League wins, but the Bats were almost always number one during the regular season by at least a hundred points and had never missed a playoff, whereas the Magpies were usually in the top five. The players were outstanding and the team cohesive. The Magpies' terrible coach had just been sacked, but their new one still couldn't compare to that of the Bats. The Bats always played fiercely, but sometimes their playoff opponents happened to luck out.

"Hermione?"

Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Hermione said.

"About all the magic you've already learned, no doubt," Ron joked. Although Hermione truly despised these jokes, she gave him a courtesy laugh. From the looks of it, Harry and Ginny did the same, not truly understanding why Ron felt the need to say such a thing. Hermione knew that Ron appreciated her intelligence and the past year alone there were many instances when he was grateful for her inner Ravenclaw. But every now and then he would say something that sounded like he didn't really feel that way.

She really hoped to convince Ron to take magic seriously enough to pass his N.E. with flying colors so he could become an Auror like he'd always dreamed. She knew Harry was already kind of a shoo in because of the Voldemort ordeal, and Kingsley Shacklebolt only thought it would be fair to assure Harry a job as long as he maintained his grades. Harry had only told Hermione and Ginny this because he knew Ron would get jealous.

Hermione believed Harry would do well his final year because he had always valued magic, having grown up with Muggles just like Hermione had. Plus, he devoted more time to learning it simply because Voldemort was always a direct threat to him. His turn as a Triwizard champion definitely helped as well, and additionally, Harry was never too prideful to seek Hermione's assistance, whereas Ron just slugged his way through school.

"So, the Quidditch tryouts," Hermione brought up, changing the subject. "Ginny, it's your big year as captain. Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this since I was born!" Ginny turned to Ron. "And just because you made the team two years ago doesn't mean I'll be picking you again."

"I have to try out again?" Ron cried indignantly. "No fair! I'm your brother! What about Harry?"

Harry was smirking until Ginny stared him down. "You too, Chosen One." Harry looked at her in disbelief as she continued, "Everyone has to try out again. I don't care if you've been Seeker since you stepped foot in Hogwarts. This year will be detrimental to my career, and I will _not_ have you two mess it up."

Hermione laughed at the triumphant Ginny. Little did the red-head know that she'd made things easier for Hermione. She was nervous about trying out this year, even after Alek's encouragement. Making the team wouldn't be an issue, but she'd always been known as the bookworm who hated Quidditch, although she'd never explicitly stated it. Hopefully her friends would support her in her dreams rather than be angry she kept it from them.

"Don't worry," Ginny assured the boys. "If you're really as good as you think you are, you'll make the team. Anyway, there _are_ bigger things to worry about." She took in the three blank stares. "The tournament?"

"Oh, yeah, that," they all recalled.

"Well, we're all old enough to put our names in," Ginny said. "Are you all going to do it?"

Harry scoffed. "Bloody likely. If I get picked again, please start hexing all the new professors."

"What about you, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She knew her friend would be an excellent candidate and could certainly handle herself.

But Ginny shook her head. "I've got to focus on Quidditch," she replied. "If I die, then I won't have a career, you know?"

"I think it's my year, then," said Ron.

Hermione was taken aback. Did Ron really think defeating Voldemort had made him invincible? Not only were their students at Hogwarts who took magic more seriously and would therefore get picked before Ron, but if Ron did get picked, he wouldn't work hard enough to prepare.

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked. "After I finished the first task, you said I'd be mad to put my own name in."

"Yeah, but I'd still have put mine in," Ron admitted. "I mean, why not? If you could do it, so could I."

"You really _are_ the stupidest Weasley," said Ginny. "Harry barely made it out alive last time."

"Because of Voldemort, who is gone now."

Sighing, Ginny gave up. "Fine, you put your name in. But don't come crying when a a wizard who's actually competent gets picked over you." She perked up. "Wait, Hermione, why don't you put your name in?"

"Me?"

"Her?" Ron echoed.

"Yeah, why not?" Ginny said. "If there's anyone who deserves that trophy, it's you, Miss Brightest Witch. And I trust that you wouldn't get yourself killed."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, it's so dangerous." She hadn't really given it much thought since Alek encouraged her at camp. It didn't seem like something she really wanted. Why did she need to prove herself? Hadn't she already done that by helping defeat Voldemort as a muggle-born? "Probably not," she concluded.

As the Honeydukes Express rolled up outside their compartment, Hermione did not miss relief replacing the jealousy in Ron's eyes.

Soon enough, the train pulled into the station, and the students were welcomed into a newly rebuilt Hogwarts. With all the destruction from the battle, Hermione believed it would be really hard to rebuild it all in time, but countless talented volunteers banded together to restore the castle to its former glory. Hermione and all her friends had wanted to help, but McGonagall had insisted that only adult wizards who weren't returning to school should assist.

The students quickly settled into the Great Hall before McGonagall came out to deliver the welcome speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," she spoke. "To those who fought in the battle, I thank you for your efforts, and for those we lost, I will ensure they will be remembered forever. It was a long war, but at last we did prevail. However, the battle was not won without its consequences. Thanks to all the volunteers who came together on extremely short notice, the castle is standing once more."

Applause erupted from the students.

The Headmistress continued, "Many of our seventh years from last year will be completing their studies this year as their learning was either interrupted greatly or nonexistent at all. To those students, Hogwarts thanks you for your service, endurance, and dedication to the light. As we welcome you back, we also welcome our new first years."

The Sorting Hat and first years were brought out, and as the ceremony commenced, Hermione glanced around the hall to identify her fellow "eighth-years". Among the Gryffindors, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were back. Padma Patil was the only Ravenclaw to have returning, joining Luna's year. Hermione hadn't known too many Hufflepuffs, but Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith were back. And as for the Slytherins, Hermione noticed Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, and Adrian Pucey were back.

A certain blond Hermione had grown accustomed to seeing at school had fled with his parents before the battle was even done. Even though Narcissa lied to Voldemort about whether Harry was dead and Draco had tried his best to be unhelpful to his aunt at Malfoy Manor last Easter, Hermione could see why fleeing was a better option for them than trying to obtain justice from those who despised them absolutely. Lucius was wanted for being in Voldemort's circle, but as far as Hermione knew, he hadn't killed anyone.

She turned her attention back to McGonagall, who was now announcing the Triwizard Tournament. "As you all know, we have decided to host again so that we may uphold Hogwarts as an exceptional institution. Although Voldemort killed our beloved Mr. Diggory last time, he is now vanquished, and we believe Cedric would have liked us to regain our honor. Despite this, however, security will be much higher than it was before. But before I speak further on the Tournament, allow me to welcome our guests for this year. First, our friends from the north, Durmstrang and their headmaster Oleg Nikola!"

Hermione clapped as Filch opened the door. Oleg Nikola stepped through the doors with a pleasant smile, nothing at all like the previous headmaster. He was followed by the students, who were led by none other than Alek Krum himself. The boy came out grinning ear to to ear, and when he caught sight of Hermione, his grin somehow got even wider. He winked and waved before approaching the headmistress and bowing.

"Who was that?"

Hermione turned to a frowning Ron.

"Viktor's brother," she replied.

"You still keep in touch with him?" Ron demanded with distaste.

Hermione shrugged. "Not that much, but we do talk from time to time."

Ron didn't get a chance to reply before McGonagall announced Beauxbatons. As Filch once more opened the door, Hermione watched Madame Maxine enter and immediately set her vision on a quite excited Hagrid, who seemed to have dressed better than usual. Chuckling at the pure joy on Hagrid's face, Hermione turned her head only to have her smile wiped right off.

At the end of the Beauxbatons train was none other than Draco Malfoy.


	5. 4: An Awkward Conversation

"What's he doing here?" Ron hissed as Harry's brows furrowed.

Hermione noticed that Draco looked at lot healthier than he had the past two years. Voldemort's death must have been quite a relief for him, so why would he come back? Did he want to prove his worth, show that he was more than a former Death Eater?

"I suppose the Malfoys fled to France," said Harry. "I don't think they would've gone to Azkaban or anything, but they'd certainly be disgraced here."

"So what, he's come to prove himself?" Ron spat.

Sighing, Harry said, "So what if he _is_ trying to do just that? His actions don't concern us anymore."

"It's almost like you want to pick a fight," added Ginny. "And Merlin knows we've had enough of those already."

Hermione looked up from the conversation and accidentally made eye contact with Draco as he passed them. He gave her a slight nod and turned back to the front. It seemed that the Slytherin Prince had changed. It was in Hermione's nature to always see the best in people, but that didn't mean she fully trusted him. She would just have to wait and see what happened.

Professor McGonagall was now introducing the current Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bayfalius Lufkin, descendant of former Minister Artemisia Lufkin, who served in the early 17th century. Both were proud former Hufflepuffs. Durmstrang and Beaxbatons were seated at the front of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables respectively.

Lufkin spoke of how international magical cooperation was now more important than ever and other such "inspirational" topics before the Goblet of Fire was finally brought out.

McGonagall stepped forward and said, "The Goblet of Fire will remain in the Great Hall with the protection of two wizards at all times, whether that be a faculty member or an Auror from the Ministry. After the events of the last competition, extra security and caution is a necessity. As Mr. Lufkin said, you must be at least seventeen years of age to enter your name into the cup. And please, do not attempt to deceive the age line this time."

A few warm chuckles spread through the older crowd, including Hermione, as they remembered Fred and George's aging potions.

"Additionally," McGonagall continued, "you will all do well to remember that no one is above the rules, especially now that there is no reason to break them." She eyed the Golden Trio. "You all know there is no magic allowed in the corridors, no dueling on the grounds, and no pranks."

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that Fred would find a way to break those rules immediately before the end of the feast, just because they were specifically told not to.

"And one final thing. As most of you know, the tournament will take up much of our time and energy so for this year, there will be no Quidditch."

Hermione's head shot to the Slytherin table, where Alek had just turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. No Quidditch? Of course, how could she have forgotten?

"Thank you all, and now please enjoy the wonderful feast."

"No Quidditch?" Ginny exclaimed. "How on bloody Earth am I going to play professionally if I can't even play for school?"

Hermione was thinking the same thing.

"Well, maybe it's for the best," said Ron.

"You're only saying that because you think you won't make the team," Ginny snapped.

"We have to convince McGonagall to change her mind," Harry decided. "I mean, she's got to listen to the guy who killed Voldemort."

That comment received three sets of raised eyebrows.

"Alright, any other ideas?"

"Actually," Hermione began, "that might not be a terrible plan. But what would make her agree to bring Quidditch back?"

"Well, it's necessary for my career," said Ginny. "And no doubt there's other kids here that would have the same argument. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Ginny had already proven herself quite worth of joining the Harpies, and if she wasn't drafted, she could always try out a minor league. McGongall would surely bring this up so Hermione needed to give her a better reason.

Ginny didn't need Quidditch that year. And neither did the other students who had been playing since they were born. The recruiters were already aware of their skill. Hermione, on the other hand, needed this more than anything so that when the time came, she would truly be ready for national tryouts. She needed to prove herself to her school one last time.

"I'll talk to her," she finally suggested. "She'll listen to me. I'll explain the logistics of hosting the tournament at the same time as the Quidditch Cup and show her it can be done."

"Since when do you care about Quidditch?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I care about my friends."

After the feast was over, Hermione stayed back in the Great Hall to wait for McGonagall to finish her conversation with Lufkin. Her friends left to get ready for bed, leaving her along at the Gryffindor table.

"So no Quidditch," came a familiar voice from behind.

Hermione turned to find Alek taking a seat beside her. "I'm going to talk to McGonagall about it," she told him.

"You think she'll listen? She seems like quite a tough old lady."

"She has to."

"Good," Alek grinned, "because I can't wait to watch you crush tryouts."

Hermione laughed and got up to see McGonagall, who was now making her way out of the staff table. She turned back to Alek one more time and he gave her a thumbs up. She nodded in acknowledgement before crashing right into Draco Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione blurted out before she saw who it was. "Malfoy," she spoke.

"Granger," he acknowledged. They stood awkwardly for a second before he continued, "Erm, how was your summer?"

"Good. Good, and you?"

"It was...good."

Hermione cleared her throat. "So are you entering your name in the goblet?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I believe I will. I figure it'll be less dangerous this time around with no..."

"Right..."

"And you?" Draco asked.

"Me? Oh, no, definitely not." When Hermione felt awkward she began to babble incessantly, and that was just what she did. "I mean there's so much going on already with N.E.W.T preparations and Quidditch and I just don't think I'd have the time, not to mention someone died last time, even though you're right and it'll be less dangerous this time around, but no, I don't think it's really something I would do." She caught herself before she could go on.

Draco seemed like he was about to make a joke but he held himself back. Instead he nodded and said, "Yeah, well, you haven't got anything to prove after everything that's happened."

Reluctantly, Hermione managed, "Well, you haven't either, if that's what you're worried about."

Out of nowhere, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and rolled up the sleeve to reveal her scar from when Bellatrix had inscribed _Mudblood_ before rolling up his own and revealing the Dark Mark.

"Haven't I?" he said. He let go of her arm and fixed his sleeve as she fixed hers. He made to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"There was nothing you could have done," she told him honestly. "If anything, you tried to stall as much as possible."

Draco pressed his lips together in a faint appreciative courtesy smile. Changing the subject, he said, "Wait, did you say Quidditch? I thought it was cancelled."

Caught off guard, Hermione said, "Oh, um, yes, well I'm to talk to McGonagall about allowing it so the seventh-years interested in playing professionally have one final chance to prove themselves."

"Oh, good," Draco replied. "I quite missed Quidditch. Well, good. Alright." He gave her a nod and left.

Hermione turned to the staff table and realized McGonagall was already gone, along with nearly everyone else in the hall. It was just her and Draco, who was now nearing the door. Hermione felt bad for him, but she didn't know how to interact with him after everything that had happened. They were both being civil and she supposed that was fine. Part of her hoped he got his chance to prove his worth in the tournament. But right now, she had to get up to the Headmaster's office and get back the most important thing in her life.


	6. 5: Agreements & Arguments

Hermione knocked on the Headmistress's door.

"Come in," she heard McGonagall say.

Pushing the door open, Hermione walked inside. McGonagall was at her desk, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Sorry to bother you so late, Professor," Hermione said.

"Not to worry," McGonagall replied, setting her quill down. "What is it, my dear?"

"At the feast you mentioned that there would be no Quidditch this year, but I really think you should reconsider."

"And why is that?"

"For one, organization can be student-led this year. And additionally, there are quite a few students who would like to be scouted for professional teams."

"Such as yourself?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Erm, yes, Professor. How did you know?"

The old woman smiled. "Every now and again I found myself peering outside my window at first light. Imagine my surprise when I first saw you zipping around like no other."

"Why didn't you say anything? When you saw Harry, you gave him a position on the team."

"It was the crack of dawn in the middle of your third year when I saw you, and by your skill, you could have already made the team if you wished. But studies have always come first." Clearing her throat, McGonagall said, "You remember in your fifth year when I asked you about your future plans?"

"Yes, Professor, I said I wished to work in the Ministry."

"Does that still hold true? Or was it never a goal?"

"I intend to do both—professional Quidditch, then the Ministry."

"Good," said the headmistress. "It would be a shame to waste your skill or your talent in either athletics or magic. "I take it you will not be entering your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Hermione shook her head. "I really don't think I would have the time for that."

"And Mr. Potter? He isn't trying to enter again, is he?"

"Oh, no, he's had quite enough."

"Good to hear," McGonagall said, "although I do hope he hasn't gotten a big head since the battle. You two have been through a lot, as has Mr. Weasley, but I doubt he would be selected anyway. Unfortunately, he has not dedicated much time to his studies. Please push him to do his best, Ms. Granger. It would be a shame if Potter got his dream job and his friend did not after all these years."

"Will do, Professor," Hermione said. "So does this mean Quidditch is back on?"

"I shall make the announcement tomorrow."

Content, Hermione quickly found her way back to the Gryffindor common room, where her friends were waiting for her.

"So?" Ginny asked. "Did she agree?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "It actually didn't take much convincing, but I just assured her everything would be student led so the staff could focus on the tournament."

"Brilliant!"

"Ginny," said Ron, "you have to let me on the team or Hermione's efforts will have been for nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny retorted, "It will have been for nothing if I select you over someone who can actually play." Turning back to Hermione, she said, "Thanks so much. This is great! I couldn't imagine a year without Quidditch, especially my last one."

 _Neither could I,_ Hermione thought. "When will you hold tryouts?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. There's no time to lose."

"Hermione, you have to come to these tryouts," said Ron. "I don't care how much homework you've got, but last time you were there, I did exceptionally!"

"More like McLaggen got caught in a Confundus storm," said Harry with a smirk, glancing at Hermione.

"What's he on about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "Don't worry, I'll be there." And she would. With her new broom in hand. "Oh, by the way, Ron, McGonagall told me she really wants you focusing on your studies this year."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you still wan't to be Auror, don't you?" Hermione paused for a moment. "It's just that she thinks although you've got the potential, you never really commit to the work."

"You didn't tell her about the essays you helped me with, did you?"

"Wrote for you," Hermione corrected, "and of course not. She knows you, Ron, and you've just got to step it up."

Ron frowned. "Well, what about Harry?"

Hermione exchanged looks with Harry and Ginny. "Harry's kind of got a pass, hasn't he? On account of his whole...you know."

"But Hermione, you and I were right with him the whole time."

"Ron, Harry actually died! Sort of, I don't really know, but the point is, he's had it a bit worse than we did, and at least he still managed decent grades."

Ron stood up, towering over her. "Had it worse? Hermione, Fred died!"

"Don't remind me!" Hermione shouted, rising to his level. "We've all been through a lot, but this whole time, Voldemort's direct focus was Harry. He lost his parents and his godfather, Cedric and Dumbledore and even Snape died right before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing to save them. At least you had Fred your whole life! Harry didn't have his parents for even a couple years."

The room was silent. Ginny didn't know what to say and Harry didn't dare enter into the conflict. Furious yet unable to retort, Ron spun around and stormed up the stairs to his room.

"Perhaps I should sleep down here tonight," Harry mused.

Ginny sighed. "I'll try to talk some sense into him," she said, walking to the stairs, "but you know how hot-headed and jealous he can get."

As Ginny climbed the stairs, Hermione turned to Harry. "McGonagall told me something else," she said. "I think she's worried about you taking on more than you can."

"As in the Battle of Hogwarts gave me some sort of fearlessness?"

Hermione nodded. "I know you aren't so reckless as to put your name in the Goblet of Fire, but do keep your head where it's meant to be."

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and assured her, "I know. We'll move past all that. The future isn't looking so bleak anymore, but that doesn't mean it couldn't change any minute."

"Well, in that case you'd better get upstairs," said Hermione. "We've got quite a day ahead of us tomorrow and I suspect you and Ron will have to get through some dialogue before bed."

Harry agreed and they walked upstairs before parting ways. Hermione was itching to grab her broom and go outside, but she knew she needed to rest. If she wasn't on top of her academics, she would kick herself off the Quidditch team before she could get a single point taken off. For now, she would have to do with a full stomach and ample sleep.


	7. 6: The Day Of

Hermione sped through the pitch with all her might. Just one more lap, and she would win.

Suddenly, Fred zoomed past her, laughing. "Come on, Granger, is that all you got?"

As Fred moved forward, Hermione ducked under his broom and kept at his speed. She watched as Fred turned back around to make fun of her, only to find no one was there. Hermione took this as a chance to pull ahead of Fred and gain significant distance.

Once she felt she had gone far enough, she turned back, but to her surprise, he wasn't behind her. Out of nowhere, Fred popped up right in front of her, and Hermione fell sideways off her broom. Fred swooped down and caught her just before she hit the ground, but the momentum threw them both off. They fell to the ground laughing.

"Good thing we were only five feet up in the air," Fred joked. "But I see you're getting better at thinking outside the pitch."

"It's outside the _box_ , Fred," Hermione told him.

"Well, we're wizards, so it's outside the pitch," he insisted. Only then did they realize the lack of distance between them. Fred brushed a strand of hair off Hermione's face. "You know what else you're getting better at?"

"What?"

"Opening up. You know, not everyone will judge you for being who you are." He grinned. "I mean, _I_ , for one, place all my judgement on dear Ronald, that scrawny git."

Hermione chuckled awkwardly, very aware of the loud thumping inside her chest. She sighed. "I don't want to tell everyone just yet. Perhaps after O. are done."

"Whatever anyone thinks about the fact that you, Hermione Granger, love Quidditch," Fred moved his face closer to Hermione's "just let me know, and together we'll take them down. After all, I think I'm getting better than Georgie."

"Thank you for believing in me, Fred," Hermione said. "And for respecting my choice."

"Anything for my foolish brother's best friend." His voice was now lower, almost in hushed tones. "Just don't forget me when you're Minister of Magic."

"I'd never forget you," Hermione replied at almost a whisper. Fred put his hand on her cheek and leaned in, but before anything could happen, he was whisked away by a cloaked figure. The figure flew him to the highest goalpost, and Hermione jumped on her broom to follow.

"Put him down!" she demanded, as Voldemort dangled Fred in the air. "Please! You can't take him from me! Not again!"

But her pleas were of no use as the creature dropped Fred from the sky, and there was nothing Hermione could do but scream.

That was how she woke up the first day of classes, crying out for Fred, before realizing where she was.

"Hermione?" Ginny said sleepily. "That you?"

"Go back to sleep, Ginny, it was just a dream."

But it wasn't just a dream. Hermione had been reliving the first time Fred had kissed her, only her mind chose to let Voldemort take that away from her. She shook it off as she got ready for the day—there were bigger things to worry about. She would just take a potion to clear her head of haunting thoughts.

The day flew by faster than Hermione had ever flown on her broom. Ron seemed to have forgotten, gotten over, or was at least ignoring the previous night's disagreement because he couldn't stop blathering on and on about how great Quidditch was going to be this year and how he'd missed it and so on. Harry looked like he could barely keep his eyes open, and by the chipper tone in Ginny's voice as she excitedly went on about how she'd lead their team to victory, it was pretty obvious to Hermione where Harry had gone after settling things with Ron.

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to start classes with Hogwarts until the Goblet of Fire ceremony, after which everyone except the champions would leave. Hermione had already met a couple studious girls from Beauxbatons in her Arithmancy class and they had made good conversation. She reckoned classes weren't going to be too bad because she'd been preparing for her final year since she first found out about magic. She just hoped she'd be prepared for Quidditch that evening. Alek had been encouraging her whenever she saw him in class, but it wasn't taking away that pit in her stomach. However, it was nice that the students from other schools were going to be in classes with them, which meant Alek

Hermione had also seen Draco in a few of her advanced classes. She wasn't surprised—he'd always gotten good marks and would come second, right after her. As the students were packing up their belongings after their last class of the day, Hermione and Draco made for the door at the same time. To her surprise, Draco backed up to let her through.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled to him. Draco remained expressionless. Unfortunately, it seemed both of them were headed in the same direction and walked silently back from the Ancient Runes classroom. It wasn't a long walk to the Great Hall, where Hermione was meeting Ginny, but it did feel that way.

Clearing his throat, Draco spoke, "I hear Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are tonight."

"Erm, yes they are," Hermione confirmed. "Should be...interesting." To her relief, they had arrived at the Great Hall and it looked like Draco's destination was elsewhere.

"It should," Draco agreed, pausing just a little as Hermione made for the hall. "Good luck." He continued on his way.

"Thanks," she blurted without thinking. "Wait!"

Draco halted and turned his head.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Barely raising the corners of his lips, he replied, "Come on, Granger. You've got to give me some credit."

Clearly he wasn't going to say anything more so Hermione turned and stepped towards the hall. She heard his footsteps as he made his way towards the dungeons.

Despite herself, she asked, "Will you be there?"

The footsteps stopped. "I wouldn't miss it."

Content with that response for some reason, Hermione continued into the Great Hall. Draco was trying really hard to be civil and she suspected he intended to fully integrate himself back into the Wizarding Community of the UK—that he wasn't just here to prove himself. He was here to regain his footing and restore honor to the Malfoy name. But how did he know Hermione was trying out for Quidditch? Did she let something slip when they spoke last night? Or did he assume she was talking to McGonagall on her own behalf? Whatever it was, he was a lot more perceptive than he let on, and that intrigued her. How could someone so smart and conscious end up on the wrong side of the war? He couldn't have changed over the span of three months, could he?

"Hermione, watch out!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione stopped right in front of the Goblet of Fire. Ginny stood to her right.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you? I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes!"

"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said as she backed out of the age circle McGonagall had drawn.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny led them to a table so they could eat. "Tough day so far?" she asked Hermione.

 _No, not yet,_ Hermione thought to herself before replying, "Actually, no, I just completely zoned out. So, are you ready for tryouts?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's all anyone's been talking about all day. I hope people don't fight over things or get mad at me for anything. Between you and me, Harry's guaranteed to stay on the team."

"But he's actually very good so no one will think you're playing favorites. If you pick Ron however..."

Ginny laughed. "I don't know why you're even with him, Hermione, and he's my own brother."

"I'm not sure either," Hermione admitted. "Maybe it's time to break things off. I still care about him as a friend but I'm not sure we're meant to be anything more. I'll wait until after tryouts though."

"Were you thinking about Fred? Earlier when you zoned out?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I did dream about him last night."

"What did he say?"

"I think he was an sign of good luck." And then that was ripped away from her.

Ginny smiled. "The twins always were pretty lucky."

"Almost..." Hermione whispered to herself as Ginny dug into her potatoes.

After eating, they went up to the dormitories together where Ginny started getting ready for tryouts. She had to get to the pitch early and meet with Madam Hooch, which gave Hermione enough time to get ready after Ginny left.

Once Hermione was alone in their room, she pulled out her trunk, her broom shrunk and hidden inside. She reviewed everything she had learned over the years at camp, during her early mornings, and from Fred. She thought about what she would say when people saw her but nothing came to her. With a deep breath, she left the room.

As she was approaching the doors that led outside to the Quidditch pitch, she heard familiar voices coming around the corner. Turning, she saw none other than Alek and Draco approaching her. Did they already know each other? Was that how Draco learned about Hermione's secret passion?

"Hermione!" Alek exclaimed as he took in the image of the Gryffindor book worm and her broom. "Are you ready?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose so. Erm, how do you two know each other?"

"We just met," Alek told her. "Draco here was heading in the same direction and I recognized him from the Beauxbatons parade so I decided to introduce myself."

Draco nodded. "Alek says you went to Quidditch camp together?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, yes we did. Um, I suppose we should all go now?"

"Don't worry, Hermione!" Alek assured her. "You'll make the team no problem."

"It's not making the team I'm worried about," she muttered.

"If there's anything I've learned about your friends over the years," Draco said, "it's that they won't hold this against you."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at them both before turning around and taking one step forward. "It's time, isn't it?" With that, they all walked out onto the Quidditch pitch.


	8. 7: Tryouts Begin

Hermione didn't know how to make her entrance. She supposed she would just walk onto the field with the other Gryffindor hopefuls while Ginny was getting ready to start and just stand there. So that's what she did. Alek and Draco found themselves decent seats in the stands.

The others hadn't seen her yet. She was taking her time approaching the large group in the middle. And what a large group it was. Apart from Ginny, Harry, and Ron, Dean Thomas was also there along with about twenty students from the other years. Twenty-four students trying out for six spots! And Harry was pretty much guaranteed one of them unless one of the younger students turned out to be a brilliant Seeker.

Hermione wasn't yet sure what she wanted to try out for. She never really considered the position of Seeker for herself, partly because she knew that was Harry's thing. Fred had definitely helped her improve as a Beater, but she wasn't sure that she preferred it to Chaser or Keeper, both of which she was equally good at. She supposed she would try out for them all and let Ginny pick. If there weren't enough good Keepers in Ginny's opinion, at least the captain would have the option to put Hermione wherever she wanted.

If she even picked Hermione. _She'd have to_ , Hermione thought. Or perhaps not. Hermione knew she was good enough to make the team but would Ginny be upset Hermione had kept this secret? They would have to sit down and discuss it later, Hermione supposed. If Ginny was willing.

Hermione was almost at the group. She hadn't decided what to say. Would everyone think she was just there as a joke? Perhaps it would be best to let them think that.

It was Ginny who first caught sight of her, being the only one to face in Hermione's direction. Not saying anything, Ginny gave her a questioning look. Harry seemed to follow Ginny's gaze, turning around to watch his best friend approach.

"Hermione?" he said. This caused everyone else to turn around. Ron looked particularly surprised.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Erm, well, it's Ginny's year as captain. I thought I'd come support her."

"From the field?" Ron said immediately.

"Also it's my last year here. Thought it might be an interesting experience." It wasn't a lie. It would certainly be interesting.

Ginny gave her a huge smile. "Well, I love this! And I'll use this as an important note to you all—make sure you're here to have fun. I don't want any of you snobs dueling each other to the death. It's important that I build an excellent team, and to do that I'll have to be selective, but we are all still in one house together. If your friend makes it and you don't, that's rotten luck, but I don't want to see or hear about any hexes flying. You'll get over it and find the Frog Choir can take up just as much of your time. And Flitwick doesn't care if you can't really sing. Now, if you're all ready, let's get started so we can be done as soon as possible. So if you would all split into four groups: Seekers, Keepers, Chasers, and Beaters. If you don't want to try out for any particular position, come stand by me so I can place you accordingly."

"I'm glad you're supporting us, but can you even fly a broom?" Ron asked Hermione as everyone else began shuffling about.

Hermione gaped at him. "Do you not remember the war at all?" Before she could register his reaction, she turned and made her way to Ginny.

"I'm so proud of you!" she told Ginny. "You seem like you're completely in your element. You were meant to be captain."

Ginny beamed. "I'm happy you're here."

"You don't think I'm going to get in the way or anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not! It's exciting that my best friend is finally taking an interest in my passion. I mean, first you get Quidditch reinstated for the year, and now you're here!"

Hermione's smile faltered but luckily some second-year had come up to them and occupied Ginny. While the captain spoke with him, Hermione looked around to see the groups. Harry and a few of the younger students were standing in the Seeker's group, which made sense because they wouldn't know how good Harry was. Ron was standing with the Keepers and Dean was with the Chasers. Hermione didn't really recognize anyone in the Beaters' group.

"Hermione?" Ginny called. "Do you want to start with the Seekers first since they're the smallest group?"

"Sure," Hermione said. This was perfect. She would just lay low while Harry showed off. As she made her way towards Harry, Ginny stopped her by the broom.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny asked. "It's brand new!"

"Captain!" someone called, to Hermione's relief, and Ginny rushed off.

Harry grinned at Hermione as she approached. "Well," he started, "you can probably tell I was really surprised to see you here."

"Probably not as shocked as Ron," she replied.

Harry nodded. "I can't even imagine how he would act if you were trying out for real."

"Actually," Hermione started, "I _am_ trying out for real."

"Oh, right," Harry laughed. "Technically you are."

Hermione really wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how that would affect him right before his time to shine. So she just smiled and held off.

"If you would all shut it," Ginny roared above the chatter, "it's time for the Seeker tryouts. If the rest of you would just stay there, potential Seekers come with me!" She got on her broom and rose up. Hermione and the others followed her as she flew to the goals on one end of the pitch.

Ginny held up the golden snitch. "We'll be doing this three times. I'll release the snitch, I'll get out of the way, I'll count to five and only then can you all go after it. I won't have any fighting or any mischief and if you think you're sneaky, I grew up with the founders of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

The potential Seekers all lined up while Ginny flew out to the middle of the pitch. She released the snitch and moved to the sidelines. Speaking into her amplified wand, she counted, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!"

And they were off. Well, save for Hermione. This was to be her warm-up for the tryouts that actually mattered. She flew at a decently quick speed—the same speed at which she raced away from Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement a few months ago. She also wanted to look like she wasn't just wasting time so she did followed Harry around from a safe distance until he finally caught the snitch. And he caught it twice more.

"It's rigged!" cried a second-year once they'd all landed.

"It is most decidedly not!" came a sharp, familiar voice. Madam Hooch had marched up to the group. "I examined the snitch myself and will not accept any accusations towards me or a captain hand-selected by the headmistress herself. Mister Potter here has served as Seeker for his entire time at Hogwarts with very good reason, but perhaps if you keep practicing, you may make the team after his departure."

Hermione was already getting anxious for the next set of tryouts when Madam Hooch noticed her.

"Miss Granger?" She looked just as surprised as everyone else had to see Hermione.

"Erm, yes." Hermione looked back at her expectantly, but the professor did nothing more than give her a raised eyebrow, a once-over, and a shrug.

"Alright, Weasley, carry on," Hooch told Ginny before walking back to the referee's spot.

Ginny started, "If you tried out for Seeker and wish to try out for the other positions, go ahead and choose which group you want to try out for. If you're trying out for multiple positions, choose which one you want to try out for first. Now, the other five positions aren't going to be announced until the end because some of you may be good at all of them so it really depends on how everyone else does. Up first are tryouts for Chaser so the rest of you sit tight!"

She continued, "I've managed to bring back an old friend of Hogwarts to help us out. He was keeper for our team several years ago and now plays for Puddlemere United so please, a warm welcome back to Oliver Wood!"

Oliver Wood stepped down from the stands, where no one had been looking. He greeted Harry with a firm handshake and hug before turning to the rest of them.

"I'll be acting as Keeper for the Chaser tryouts so good luck to you all." Oliver made to leave when he noticed Hermione. "Is that Granger?"

Hermione simply nodded, growing very tired of hearing the same thing. Oliver looked confused but shrugged it off before flying to his post.

After he was gone, Ginny split the nine potential Chasers into groups of three. Hermione was placed with Dean and a second-year, and Dean didn't seem too pleased with that.

"Ginny, isn't this a bit unfair? How am I supposed to work with two of the most inexperienced people here?"

Hermione wanted to scoff but she kept her thoughts to herself. He would just have to wait and see.

Ginny turned to her ex-boyfriend and explained as calmly as possible, "If you're good enough for the team, it'll show. And I'll be switching people around the whole time."

Dean didn't look satisfied with that answer, but Ginny went on to address the whole group. "You'll be playing two groups at a time, both aiming to score against Oliver."

Hermione nodded, trying to conceal her worry. She knew she was good, but what would others think when they saw her? Would they be impressed? Or would they be hurt that she lied? She shook off the feeling. It didn't matter what they thought. If her friends couldn't understand and support her, or even let her explain herself later, then they weren't really her friends at all. And she had to trust that at least Ginny and Harry would understand.

Ginny picked Hermione's team to go first against a team of two sixth-years and a fifth-year. On her command, they all mounted their brooms and rose up into the air. Ginny stood under them with the Quaffle.

Amplifying her voice, she explained the rules. "Once I throw this up, you all know what to do. I'll be flying out to the sides to watch you all and Harry will be watching from the other side. Please don't break any rules or do something that'll have Madam Hooch's wand in a knot. Now if you're all ready..."

As Ginny prepared herself, Hermione wondered if she should ease into the play. Maybe let the others prove themselves. But what if they never passed her the Quaffle? She didn't have longer than a second to think on it before Ginny threw the ball in the air.

And Hermione went for it.


	9. 8: Surprise

From way up in the air, Hermione could hear the entire pitch gasp as she sped forward and grabbed the Quaffle before anyone else. She ducked under one of her opponents and slid past another before flying straight at Oliver Wood. Right before she would've hit him, Hermione pulled to the side and sank the ball through the left hoop. She circled around and flew back to the center and anxiously waited while watching everyone either stare in shock or cheer like mad.

Her friends were staring in shock.

Ginny past Hermione, calling for the older girl to follow her. Hermione sighed and gently pushed her broom past the other five to where Ginny met Harry by the goalposts. Oliver Wood flew away to give them some privacy. Sliding into a smooth stop, Hermione jumped right into the issue.

"Before you two say anything, I just want you to know I wanted to tell you and I'll explain everything later, but please, can we just get through tryouts?"

Ginny and Harry simply just stared at her. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"We're not angry or anything," Ginny assured her. "We're just _really_ surprised and you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"But I'll admit that was bloody phenomenal," Harry told her, breaking into a grin.

"I'm not sure Ron will see it that way," Hermione said. She hadn't even thought to look for Ron's expression until just then.

"Don't worry about him," Ginny told her. "Come on, let's get back."

The rest of the Chaser tryouts flew by quickly, especially after Ginny realized it would be smart to remove Hermione from the teams so others could prove themselves. While the others tried out, Hermione went and sat with Alek and Draco. Alek was grinning from ear to ear and Draco looked like he didn't even know how to react.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd smash it?" Alek told her excitedly.

"Don't twist your wand just yet," Hermione replied. "There's still two more positions left."

"Even if you completely fail the other two, you're already the best Chaser here, apart from possibly this Ginny girl, who I haven't seen play yet."

"Which position are you hoping to get?" Draco asked.

"That's the problem," said Hermione. "I've no clue. I'll just be whatever position Ginny puts me in."

"That'll depend upon how everyone else does," said Alek. "Speaking of, I see you're avoiding a certain someone by sitting up here with us."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione sighed.

She said, "I'm in no mood to hear whatever he's got to say. He'll probably think I'm using some sort of spell. I mean, that thought didn't even cross Ginny and Harry's minds. Keeper tryouts should be interesting."

"Oh, you're talking about Weasel?" Draco realized.

"But Hermione, he's your man," said Alek. "Surely he can't be that dimwitted to not have any faith in you."

Draco burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. You're with Weasley? Of all people? I always thought it would be you and Potter."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry's like a little brother. And, yes, I'm currently in a relationship with Ronald but I think I'll be breaking it off after tryouts are over because he doesn't know how to behave." It seemed weird to be talking about her love life with her best friend's former nemesis, but she supposed she didn't mind.

"Good!" Alek exclaimed. "Find yourself a man that understands and respects you without depending on you for everything."

"Or you can just focus on N.E. like everyone else," said Draco.

"Are you taking N.E. ?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course, Granger, I've still got to get a job," he replied. "I'm going back to England after school."

"Oh, right." Hermione didn't know what else to say, but thankfully, Ginny started calling out for Keeper tryouts.

"Best of luck, mate, go kill it!" Alek yelled as she flew down.

Hermione stood near Ginny as the captain gave instructions. She had to remain calm and give her best performance, especially since her own boyfriend would be one of her competitors. Each Keeper would be trying out one at a time while the people who tried out for Chaser would all try to score against them. So in a way, Chaser tryouts were still going on, which wasn't great because Hermione would have to play Chaser during Ron's Keeper tryouts.

She decided to go fairly easy so the potential Keepers and Chasers had a chance to show off their skills against each other. Ginny had already seen her potential so this was more about helping the others do well.

Finally, it was Ron's turn. Hermione watched as three other Chasers went against him. He definitely hadn't improved since 6th year, but at least he was better than most of the others. After the last set, Hermione's group was up, but Ginny came down to stop them.

"Hermione, you can't go up there. I'll go instead."

Frowning, Hermione asked, "Why not? I've gone for everyone else."

Ginny shook her head. "You know he won't be able to handle it."

"Ginny, I have to go. It wouldn't be fair if we switched."

Sighing, Ginny reluctantly agreed and they all flew up together. Hermione allowed herself to look at Ron as they all got settled in their positions. He stared back with absolute disbelief before flying back to his starting post.

When Ginny sent up the Quaffle, Hermione let a fifth-year take it and flew to the other side as he passed the ball to the sixth-year. She looked like she was going to try to score but at the last second she threw the ball to Hermione. Hermione caught it and sent it through the middle goal post in the span of a second, barely missed by a now-fuming Ron.

Against her better judgement, Hermione said, "Ron, you've got to relax."

"Relax? You've been lying to me all this time!"

"This is really not the time, and I know you don't want my advice, but please, you need to relax and stop worrying about me." She flew back to her post before he could reply. This time, when Ginny threw up the Quaffle, Hermione grabbed it first and flew to the post before throwing it back to the fifth-year. He tried to shoot it through the lower goalpost on the left, but Ron blocked it. Hermione scored a couple more times and Ron blocked a couple goals from the other players before Ginny called on them to be done.

Hermione's tryout for Keeper went by smoothly, and she didn't miss a single goal, even when Ginny decided to step in and play. Next were the Beater tryouts, and those were pretty straightforward. She already knew she didn't want to be Beater because she just wasn't having as much fun with it as the other ones. Fred would understand. Between Chaser and Keeper, she had no idea.

Ginny excused everyone to go make her decisions. "The final lineup will be posted in the common room later tonight unless there's a crowd so please sod off until then."

As Hermione was getting ready to leave, she heard Ginny say, "You too, Potter." Smiling, she walked over to Harry, who looked a little disappointed.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "Now that you know about my huge secret, I can officially introduce you to Alek Krum."

"Viktor's brother," Harry remembered. "I thought you knew Alek through Viktor."

Hermione shook her head as she watched Alek and Draco make their way back down.

"He's friends with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"They just met today," she replied as they approached the other two.

"Brilliant job, Hermione!" Alek called out. "Absolutely fantastic. Harry Potter, I've heard so much about you." He held out his hand and Harry shook it. "You know, as the younger brother of the world's best Seeker, I've got no shame in admitting you're on your way to being better than him."

"Thanks, but this is the end of Quidditch for me."

"Ah, okay, I see."

Then Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy," he extended his hand and to Hermione's relief, Draco shook it. "Potter."

"Looking to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked, trying to make small talk.

Draco nodded. "I don't see why not."

There was an awkward pause. Hermione and Alek took one glance at each other and decided to start a new topic.

Hermione started, "Harry, I bet you're wondering why Alek sounds Australian."

Relieved, he replied, "Erm, yes."

"Right, so he and I actually met years ago at Quidditch Camp..."

Later that night, Hermione and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess in the otherwise empty common room when Ginny came down with the Quidditch roster.

"Well, you're both on this parchment here," Ginny told them. "But you already knew that." She sat on the couch next to Hermione. "Before I put it up, you need to explain."

Hermione took a deep breath and told Ginny all about how her love for Quidditch started and about camp. "Camp was my one chance to actually play because I wanted to focus on school during the year. I don't know why I didn't tell you guys, but it just never came up and it wasn't a big part of my life with everything else that was going on. And if I told you about Quidditch, I'd have to tell you about Fred, and I wasn't ready to do that."

Ginny motioned to Harry. "Did you tell him?"

Harry nodded. "She's filled me in on everything."

"Look, Hermione, it's definitely weird we didn't know this about you," Ginny said, "but I see why you didn't tell us. We know now, and you looked so free on the Quidditch pitch today."

"So no harm done," Harry assured her. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm dying to know what position I am."

They all laughed.

"Ron isn't taking it well," Hermione said, telling them about their brief interaction during his Keeper tryouts.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We can deal with Ron together. Also I know you were going to break things off with him, but best not do it tonight."

"Why not?"

"You were going to break up with Ron?" Harry repeated.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny said. She rolled out the parchment in between Hermione and Harry.

Ron's name wasn't on the list. And Hermione's was. Right next to Keeper.


End file.
